The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by TackAttack
Summary: The proud soldier who stands before her people, a true Roman, sacrificing her needs for the needs of her people, which is the right thing to do, but what they don't tell you is you can't do it forever. Freewrite.


**I do not own PJO. **

The proud soldier who stands before her people, a true Roman, sacrificing her needs for the needs of her people, which is the right thing to do, but what they don't tell you is you can't do it forever.

* * *

><p>Reaching out, but there's no one there<p>

Coughing, spitting, drowning

Who will save you now?

No one, cause they're all gone

Gone to save their sorry butts

Why bring you with them?

You'll only slow them down.

...(You never meant to fly, darling)...

Climb up, up, up, and away

You can do it

Just keep climbing

You'll show them

...(You can't hide forever, darling)...

Never mind them, now you have a family

A real one

Make sure you fit in now, don't mess it up

There must be something wrong with you

Repress

Be strong

...(Build your walls, darling, you'll need them more than ever)...

Be a true Roman and don't feel

The water is rising

Keep your chin above the water

...(Survival of the fittest, darling, it's the Roman way)...

There is a boy

Sashaying into your world

Don't let him in

He'll only hurt you

Your bricks come down, one by one

Your wall is gone

He stands there in front of you

He'll never leave you

...(Safety is always an illusion, darling)...

Gone, gone into the night, vanished, disappeared

Emptiness, regret, pain, pain swallowing you up

This was never supposed to happen

Chins up, smiles on

Can they see your smiles tremble?

Can they see your shoulders shake?

This burden was never meant for one

But you're always alone anyway

...(The water is rising darling, are you sure you can swim?)...

There is another boy

Black and green and not the one you dream of

The 'replacement' with no memories

The one who ripped you from a princess home

When you were still an innocent

He turns you away for a glimmer in his mind

A golden glimmer

Annabeth, he says

Does yours remember you?

...(Don't get your hopes up, darling, cause they'll all come crashing down)...

The ship hovers above the camp

Softly glowing gold and dangerous

But he might be on that ship

Might come barreling through the ranks and say

"See, I'll always come back."

Might fill up that bleeding hole in your heart

Maybe you've found someone who will stay

You only need one person

...(Open your eyes, darling, harden your heart)...

Now there's another

Tan and slim and just plain _pretty_

In a way you'll never be

All smooth words and subtle glances

Can't he see her drawing him in?

That's what children of the love goddess do

...(Kiss him goodbye, darling, 'cause he's never coming back)...

You're drowning, drowning

The water is rising

And there's nowhere else to go

Your toga weighs you down

Purple dead-weight

...(Since when did heroes get happy endings, darling?)...

They leave, leave in their shiny golden ship

That ship that was supposed to bring him back

Instead it drove a hole right through your chest

Leaving behind destruction and an angry mob

_Isthis what you wanted,Jason?_

Stand strong

Even when your insides are shattering

Daughters of Bellona are always strong

...(Pick up the pieces darling, that's all you were meant to do)...

But then

A call

The Athena Parthenon

They need your help

Blonde-haired princess Annabeth and prince Percy

Down, down, down into the depths of Tartarus

No demigod has ever survived it

Annabeth's last wishes on a flimsy sheet of paper

You can do it

You'd want it done to you

...(Be watchful for the catch darling, there always is one)...

Plummeting down

Blood stains the peanut butter coat

You're falling

Scipio is dead

You had to do it

There is crimson on your knife

...(Count your breaths, darling, because every one could be your last)...

There is hurt in Jason's eyes when you ignore him

Why should he be hurt?

He's the one who left

That was painfully obvious

The girl hanging on his arm sends you a burning glare

Don't worry

The ache in your chest won't be filled anytime soon

Should'veknownShould'veknownShould'veknown

...(Swim faster darling, you're slipping under)...

The pressure is mounting

Your people are getting restless

The air trembles

The calm before the storm

...(Put on your armor, darling, ready your sword)...

Fighting and blood and war cries

You couldn't do it

Couldn't do your duty

Octavian has won

You were too weak

...(You've already lost, darling)...

Lupa told you

A thousand lifetimes ago

That when a wolf can no longer help it's pack

It finds a place to die

...(The end is coming, darling, the end is here)...

Once upon a time there was a girl

Who loved and lost and loved again

She met a boy

Who healed her heart and then shattered it again

Left her

For a shallow daughter of love

Soon to find someone better

She held her ground

She tried her best

...(But the water is rising darling, always rising)...

He watched her fall

Saw the blood

Cradled her head in his arms

Her eyes went dark

And he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Title from Let It Go by Demi Lovato. I think it describes Reyna well.<strong>


End file.
